


After the Theater Assassination

by voradtras



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket, Snicketverse, VFD - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, M/M Kiss, Minor Character Death, cliffhanger that brings about mortal peril, death of parents, first person POV, fluff-induced angst, mlm kiss, post-ATWQ, pre-ASOUE, recently orphaned olaf, young lemolaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voradtras/pseuds/voradtras
Summary: A teenage Lemony Snicket helps teenage Olaf cope with the loss of his parents. Angst and fluff are included.





	After the Theater Assassination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A B Champe (Reginald_Magpie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginald_Magpie/gifts), [ashyfur524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyfur524/gifts).



> this is my 1st fic, so pls beware if theres any janky pacing and whatnot!

"Hey. Hey," I knocked on the door of our Volunteer Firefighting Dormitory. It was the early morning after the assassination in the theater, and Olaf had locked himself in. The last time I saw him, he had puffy eyes and wet cheeks from his somber weeping, running away from the Wilde Theater into the bustling city.

“Don’t.” Olaf’s voice cracked from behind the door.

“I’m just here to help you, O. I… I don’t want you just locked up in your dorm for such an obtusely long time.”

“I don’t want your silly, archaic words, I don’t want any food, or help, or all that nonsense, L. I want them back.”

“Listen, listen… I… I can’t bring them back--”

“Then what’s the point?” His voice raised, cracking even more. His words were starting to seperate, with sniffing in between. “What’s the point of… of existing if the people that I’ve relied on for so long… don’t? I- I- I’ve got no-one left, Snicket.”

“B-but you have me. You have such a wonderful--”

“Wonderful?” Olaf scoffed. “You’re the only one who’s actually tried to help me since last night.”

“My point exactly. Just, just open the door, O. This is my dorm as well.”

Only sniffs were heard from behind the door as he opened it to let me in. His face was shiny with tears, his eyes red, and his hair and suit was a pile of anarchy, a word which here means “horribly worn and wretched.” Our beds were in opposites sides of the room, both usually neat and tidy, but in this particular occasion, Olaf’s bed was about as horribly worn and wretched as his hair and suit, with his pillows all over the sheets, and his black vest on the side. The twilight from the window was the only light available, as he didn’t bother turning on the lovely lampshade Bertrand gifted me on my 16th birthday.

“You look--”

“I know, Lem. You don’t need to say it.” he tiringly said as he closed the dormitory door after I entered. We sat next to each other on my bed, neat and tidy, as I haven’t got a chance to lie on it yet since our manhunt for O. after his runaway.

“Listen, L. I don’t want anybody to know about what I- I’m doing right now. It’s, it’s humiliating and it’s…” His words stopped, as Olaf starts to weep with his palms covering the top half of his face.

“It’s fine, Olaf, it’s fine.” I didn’t speak until he stopped crying, letting him do so in peace. As I’m sure some of you know, people should take their time letting their emotions out, and there are certain times you should talk to them about it, helping them release their emotions out in a calm manner. There are other times, however, that it should just be left alone, and let them do what they have to do, whether it be weeping, sitting on the floor facing the ceiling, or sitting on the bed facing the pillow immediately in front of their face and proceeding to scream in agony. As I sat there looking at O. weep, I sat there silently, thinking to myself, _“Why do we bring upon our own adversities to ourselves? Why can’t I just unapologetically live a full life with the people I love?”_ I too, had to spend my grief alone as well, although in a much silent manner.

Once Olaf stopped, he turned his head to me, but he didn’t make eye contact. “I want to tell you something that… that… it’s bothering me, OK?” his voice cracked.

For a reason I’ll realize soon after, I was aroused by this fact, and turned my head to him.

“Since I’ve met you a few months ago in this headquarters, I’ve been spending lots of time on you, more than any other volunteer. We’ve paired up many, many times, accomplishing duties both in and out VFD. And- and as I say this to you right now, I dread as if my life, too, will end when I tell you that--” He paused, as he couldn’t let the words out of his mouth. Olaf clenched up, and let out an exasperated sigh, as if he’s convincing himself to say it like a line from a Shakespearean play. “I- I-”

“I love you, Lemony.”

 

Even I couldn’t believe it myself, though I soon realized that the signs were incredibly obvious. “I- I’m flattered.”

“I know.’ Olaf tried to smile, but he was still too morose to feign joy.

“But- but what about Beatrice?”

“You know about polyamory, right?”

“Well, I haven’t considered that.” I chuckled. “Are you sure?”

“If you love me, that is.”

“Um, well, uh…” That was when the realization came upon me: I did. I did love him. Despite the mess that his grief has possessed upon him, he still had the same blue eyes that I first noticed when I met him for the first time. His theatrical energy and jubilation can compete against Beatrice’s sly compassion and captivation, as he can make me smile no matter what trials and tribulations, a word which here means “adversities”, may come. This is exactly what happened right now. “I do.”

“Then…” Olaf sniffed, and again hesitated. “Help me feel better, Snicket. Dare to captivate me.”

“I- I don’t know what you mean.”

“Fine, then. So be it.” He leaned closer to me, and when I realized what we were doing, I was already deeply entranced by it. His lips fit right into mine, and my breath was taken away by him. O. was as wild as a feline, pressing in more and more as his raspberry-flavored lips deepened in. I couldn’t keep up, as one of my hands laid on the back of his neck, and the other on the bed, in order to keep my stance. His eyes were closed before mine were; after all, this wasn’t meant to be seen, but rather to be felt, and love was the only thing in both of our minds at that moment.

Once he finally let go, I laid down on the bed, still processing what had just happened. I heard a soft chuckle, the one I knew very fondly. “Dramatic, aren’t you?” I whispered.

“I don’t see why not,” Olaf replied. The sunlight finally appeared out the window, and the room had a soft, golden hue, the perfect mood for such an occasion. His eyes stopped letting out tears, and he was finally smiling, basking in the sunlight, once again.

I, too, was smiling, albeit only outwardly, as there was just one other thing in my mind currently, that I foolishly swept inside in favor of Olaf. It was a horrible, horrible concept regarding his parents’ death that lead me to my inevitable peril.

 

_“Why didn’t I stop the assassination in time?”_

**Author's Note:**

> unless i change my mind otherwise, you'll have this cliffhanger that rivals that of season 2. ciao! leave kudos as well!


End file.
